


追光者 1-14

by yaoyaosos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaosos/pseuds/yaoyaosos





	追光者 1-14

1  
“他喜欢你吗？”  
听到这个问题时金俊勉切着牛排的手一顿，很快就假装毫不在意地叉住牛排塞进嘴里，咕哝着说：“这种事情，哪儿有什么喜欢不喜欢的啊。”  
坐在他对面的金珉锡一听这回答心中就觉得恼火，可看他低眉顺眼、明明想假装不在意却又不自觉撅起嘴的模样又不免心疼，强忍了半天骂人的冲动后才又开口：“你现在也不是没钱了，干嘛非和他搅和在一起？”  
“也不是钱的问题。”金俊勉拨弄着碟子里装饰用的西蓝花，低着头，散乱的额发落下遮住他的眼，金珉锡看不见他的表情，“那是什么问题？”  
“哥……”金俊勉被逼得急了才会喊金珉锡哥，他猛地抬头凝视金珉锡的眼睛：“问题是我喜欢他啊。”  
答案是金珉锡早已经猜到的，但亲耳听到金俊勉说出来，仍然使金珉锡深深叹了口气。

金俊勉回到2205，他习惯性称为“家”的地方，打开房门的时候，不出意外的迎接他的是一室清冷。吴世勋今晚不来，这是之前就确认过的，不然他也不能在难得的休息日约上金珉锡见面。如果这是半年前，金俊勉会因为见到哥哥而欣喜若狂，而现在，却只有满满无法见到吴世勋而产生的寂寞。  
金俊勉开了灯，房间和他一个月之前到剧组报到时相比，并无二致。拉开冰箱门，空荡荡的放着几瓶啤酒，看了看日期，还没过期，金俊勉拉开了拉环。  
啤酒原本不是为他准备的。吴世勋有这种习惯，上完床后很少直接睡觉，会自己跑到客厅默默喝酒。这时候是任何人都不能打扰的，金俊勉就只好自己去清洗。第一次的时候金俊勉不知道要清洁就直接睡了，加上感染，结果夜里就开始发烧，导致在剧组请了一周的假。金俊勉那时候还是个没什么名气的小演员，角色在试镜的时候也不是第一人选，后来另一个演员不接了，才轮到了他。虽然是个配角，戏份也不算少，他这一周假，理所当然的耽误了整个剧组的进度。  
金俊勉回剧组的时候做好了被骂的准备，可是重新报道时，就连平时最多恶言恶语的导演都对他客气了许多，金俊勉不明所以，等在圈子里摸爬滚打更久之后他才反应过来：那天他是坐着吴世勋的车回去的。

冰啤酒顺着食道滚进胃里，将“冷”的感觉传达到四肢百骸。金俊勉开了电视，城市新闻在说台风将近，请市民们注意的各种事项，金俊勉只觉得无趣。翻出整晚未有动静的手机，通讯录里找到吴世勋，通话键绿色那么醒目，金俊勉却按不下去。和吴世勋在一起三年，他只给后者打过一通电话，听到对方混着陌生人声音的喘息后只来得及匆忙说一句“对不起，打错了”就连忙挂断了电话。后来他情事里吴世勋接电话他总是记得屏住呼吸，后来他压根就不会给吴世勋打电话。  
和吴世勋最后一次联系还是在上周，他给他发简讯：“我下周末杀青，你要不要来？”  
电影有吴世勋的一份投资，邀请函早已夹在他繁厚的文件之中，对方给到剧组的回复也是“无法应邀前往”。但金俊勉始终觉得自己和吴世勋之间，关系多少有些不同，总大过于一张冷冰冰的邀请函。然而三个小时之后吴世勋回他的也只有寥寥数语：“有工作，去不了。”金俊勉有些怄气，转念又想他确实没有怄气的资格，他出身体，吴世勋给他甚至大于他身价的资源，本来就是交易，吴世勋看的清楚，是他自己妄图越线。最后他也只是回复了一句：“工作注意身体”。那之后，再无下文。  
杀青宴的晚上，投资人虽然人未出席，却仍然给全剧组备下豪礼，也没忘了他许久没见的情人，金俊勉收到了一束鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰。周围传来各种嬉闹声，金俊勉摆出略带害羞的笑容，花香还没仔细闻到，就连忙让助理把花弄走了。  
他不知道为什么吴世勋想要他出丑。他被包养的事，虽然不是摆在台面上说的事，但是一起工作过的人或多或少都知道点，再加上点人言可畏，金俊勉早就变成“为了上位不惜勾引男人的狐狸精”了，他原本不知道风言风语也就无所畏惧，后来认识了都暻秀那个愣头青，青年原本也对他嗤之以鼻，相处之后却慢慢成为朋友，一顿烤肉吃下来，都暻秀才终于忍不住问道：“你自身条件很好，演技也不差，干嘛非去被人包养？”金俊勉才知道外人眼里的他是什么样。无奈他想解释也无用，包养本就是事实，只是金俊勉自己觉得没那么脏罢了。  
吴世勋给他送花，除了让流言更加难听以外，合作者看他的眼神更加人尽可夫以外，并没有其他作用。  
那束花被他刻意遗忘在了酒店房间里。

时针早已指向了12点，啤酒罐上冷气结成水珠滑落，润湿了茶几。金俊勉不懂吴世勋的品味，所以他再没喝第二口，电视里在重播玩老梗的综艺节目，金俊勉感到无聊。  
他很想吴世勋。  
在这新一天的开始。

2  
人总会有点妄想，金俊勉原本的妄想是做个好导演，后来退变成做一个好演员，再后来，吴世勋成为了他全部的妄想。  
金俊勉电影学院毕业的时候接了个好本子，导演在业内评价很好，作品虽然票房都一般，口碑却都很好。金俊勉去试镜的时候，挑的是一个特别小的角色，偏偏被导演看中，去演男二号。  
可能他天生没有红的命，开机第二天的路上就遇到了意外，在医院里躺了快三个月才出院。角色早已易主不说，那之后金俊勉更是仿佛得罪到了太岁，试镜一直不成功也就罢了，小病小灾也没断过。金珉锡来有一日来看他，在金俊勉租住的地下室里找到他时，差点认不出面前面黄肌瘦的青年是自己曾经娇生惯养的弟弟。  
金俊勉踏进大学门之前的人生可谓顺风顺水，他长相帅气，头脑聪明，从来都是街坊四邻口中的别人家的小孩。按照父母的规划，金俊勉应该学习理科，进入科学院做研究。然而金俊勉的妄想是做一个演员，志愿栏填上电影学院的那一刻，金俊勉的人生就滑进了另一个轨道。和父母决裂，离家出走，曾经以为会一起长大的结婚的青梅竹马也就此分道扬镳。他在孤独里毕业，迎来更加孤独的社会生活。  
金珉锡被他的惨状惊到无语，想劝他回家又知道这事绝无可能，最后也只能留下一张银行卡。然而金俊勉认识吴世勋之后，这张卡又被退回到金珉锡的手中，分文未动。

金珉锡找过他之后一个月没到的时间，就有工作联系上了他。他心底知道是金珉锡帮他做了推荐，打开手机在发送简讯的界面犹豫了很久，最后只发了一句“谢谢哥”。  
金俊勉到工作室报道的时候，过来接他的化妆师吓了一跳：“看照片挺水灵啊，怎么真人干巴巴的”。金俊勉只好陪笑，好在他底子好，上了妆之后气色好了许多。笑起来也十分甜蜜，讨足了杂志社的欢心。  
金俊勉靠着做平模结识的人脉进了个电视剧组，他试镜的时候演的是男主角交好的公子哥，奈何角色早已内定，只让他去演一个小管家。虽然失了戏份多的角色，金俊勉却没见失落，再小的角色也好过地下室里的苦苦等待。开拍前剧组又找到他，接电话时他的声音在抖，很怕是又一次被人顶掉角色，再一次落回到那间昏暗的地下室里。  
然而对方告知他的却是饰演公子哥的演员接了别的戏，角色空缺，问他有没有意向？  
金俊勉当然有，他踌躇满志地接下了角色，进了组，之后，遇到了吴世勋。

金俊勉第一次遇到吴世勋的时候，只听说是说投资商要来看看进度，然而和他说这话的人却不断挤眉弄眼，暗示吴世勋和组里的人关系不寻常。金俊勉笑不做声，他本就不爱说这些闲话，听到了，也只做一般的笑话，笑过便忘了。  
然而吴世勋却不是那么简单容易被忘记的人，他出现在片场时气势凌人，穿着灰色西服顶着金发一副睥睨天下的模样。恶声恶气的导演立刻化身同“龟公”，极度谄媚地靠了过去。  
金俊勉独自坐在他的休息凳上，没有跟着人群乱凑，却也忍不住把视线投向那么好看的人身上。只是他没有意识到自己盯着吴世勋的眼神有多么炙热，以至于那个高高在上的人甚至察觉到了他的存在。

台风来得既迅猛又强烈，金俊勉睡得原本就浅，还没睡到4个小时就被窗外咆哮的风声吵醒。他开了灯，赤脚踩在地上，冰凉的地板平复了他睡眠不足的浮躁。金俊勉在屋子里绕了一圈，确认了所有的窗户都已经关紧了才安心下来。重新睡觉已不可能，他坐在沙发上发呆。突然意识到这样的一室安逸，和这样的自寻烦恼，全都是拜吴世勋所赐。  
吴世勋是席卷一切的暴风雨。

3  
金俊勉第二次遇到吴世勋，是在电影男主朴灿烈的生日派对上。金俊勉在剧中扮演男主的挚交好友，私下里和朴灿烈却并不熟，收到邀请时原本也以为对方只是客套，没想到朴灿烈生日当天剧组放假，他睡到昏天暗地时被手机震醒，朴灿烈兴奋的声音对他说：“俊勉哥，晚上一定要来呀！”金俊勉还没来得及找借口不赴邀约，对方就更加性急地挂了电话。金俊勉对着发出忙音的电话愣了半晌，才认命地起床。他花了大半个下午在街上闲逛，到最后也不知道给朴灿烈买什么样的生日礼物。  
朴灿烈算是近年来最炙手可热的男演员，外貌俊郎不说，演技在一众靠脸出位的小生里也不算尴尬，脾气更是好到不行，无论是谁、无论多老套的笑话他都愿意捧场，整个剧组没有谁没被他讨过欢心。这样的天之骄子，自然有大把人送上祝福和礼物，金俊勉再一思及自己的卡内余额，最后只在商场买了一条深灰色的羊毛围巾作为礼物。  
派对比金俊勉想象中的规模小，他在会场看见的熟人不多，朴灿烈热情洋溢地找到他，金俊勉拘谨地送上礼物，希望他不要嫌弃。朴灿烈没打开看，只是咧着嘴笑道：“害俊勉哥破费了。”  
半个小时后吴世勋突然造访，金俊勉突然想起他到剧组探班时旁人的闲言碎语，再看看朴灿烈放肆的搂住吴世勋，仿佛一切都可以解释通一般，在他脑海里成功脑补出了一出豪门子弟爱情故事。  
金俊勉顿时觉得浑身都不自在起来，续摊他并不想参加，又不知何故被推搡着拉扯着跟进了KTV的包间里。他缩在角落里，努力降低自己的存在感，看着在昏暗的灯光里也仿佛自身会发光一样的吴世勋和朴灿烈，只觉得自己真是低进尘埃里，不应该和这样的人共处一室。  
直到后来吴世勋坐在了他旁边。  
“吴世勋。”他冲金俊勉伸出了手，金俊勉犹豫着握住了。  
“金俊勉。”

是如何转移到洗手间里接吻的已经不可考，金俊勉只记得酒过三巡之后吴世勋不知何故早已搭在他肩膀上，他带着香甜酒气的呼吸吐在金俊勉的敏感的耳边，后者越往后缩，他靠得越近。  
饶是金俊勉本没有喝酒，也被他的酒气熏染，觉得自己醉了。借口要去洗手间才逃离吴世勋的控制，没想到洗手间的门还没关上，吴世勋就挤开门跟了进来。  
“你很怕我？”青年开门见山，金俊勉假装不懂地摇头。下一刻就被人拉住推在了门上，吴世勋英俊的脸在他面前无限放大，“不怕就好了。”  
几乎是同时，金俊勉的视线里只剩下吴世勋闭眼时颤动的睫毛。

第一次的经历算不上痛苦，金俊勉回想起总以为是自己太过寂寞，才让吴世勋起了同情心，愿意在朴灿烈生日这天将雨露施舍给他。在知晓二人不过是从小一起长大的好友后，又生出自己原本的想法未免又太过卑贱的新心思来。无论当时如何，金俊勉确实被吴世勋熟练的求欢所影响，许久没有发泄过的身体迅速给到了回应。  
纠缠着倒进双人床的过程中几次被衣物所阻也没能将他们打断，金俊勉勾住吴世勋的脖子，情难自抑地不断送上身体。吴世勋啃咬他的皮肤，在每一个到达的地方留下吻痕。金俊勉的第一次高潮来得太过急促，直接泄在了吴世勋温度灼人的手心里。  
金俊勉没有和男性的经验，他所能想的讨好对方的唯一办法是同样帮他手淫，然而吴世勋只是笑。他笑起来两只眼都眯成了月牙的形状，像是容易得到满足的小孩，和金俊勉第一次见到他时那副高高在上的神邸模样全然不同，却也一样好看。金俊勉被他的笑容蛊惑，愣住了。  
“第一次吗？”吴世勋语气温柔，金俊勉茫然地点了点头，又慌乱地摇了摇头：“不是。和男人的话，是……”  
吴世勋笑意更深，扶着他躺下，在他嘴角啄吻，安抚他：“别怕，我教你。”  
明明是痛的，但吴世勋的笑眼在跟他说“不痛”。金俊勉冷汗涔涔地被扩张、进入、最后被射在身体里，都没能说出一个“痛”字，大概是吴世勋在情事里太过温柔，让他产生了被疼爱的感觉。  
然而吴世勋自他身体里退出之后，那温柔绮丽的幻想就被打破，他还是那个金发神邸阿波罗，他也始终是那个卑微的金俊勉。

门锁转动的声音拉回了金俊勉神游的思绪，他奇怪地看了眼钟，已经清晨五点多。再回头去看玄关，被拉开的门后，出现的是一脸倦容的吴世勋。  
“你……”二人同时开口，最后又谁都没再说话。金俊勉沉默地看着吴世勋关上门，换鞋，将外套挂在衣架上，最后才走到他身边，抱住了他。  
“怎么在沙发上坐着？”吴世勋吻了吻他的额头。  
“没什么，风声太大就醒了。”  
“今天放假吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那正好，我还没睡，陪我补觉吧。”

金俊勉重新躺回床上，吴世勋已经迅速进入梦乡，他被他搂着，突然想到：这样的一室安逸，和这样的心思宁静，也都是吴世勋给予他的。

4  
台风走的第二天，新的剧本就送到了金俊勉手上。助理过来的时候，金俊勉正跪在地板上给吴世勋口交。吴世勋睡好之后就开始变着法子的折腾他，金俊勉被他弄到不行，早上好好的看着电影的时候，不知道什么剧情又触发到他的神经，突然就抱住金俊勉开始啃咬，金俊勉后面还在胀痛，任他怎么撩拨也提不起兴趣，最后只好帮吴世勋口。然而刚做到一半，门铃就毫无眼色的响了，金俊勉想去开门，吴世勋却按住他的头不让他走，奈何门外的人颇有耐心，见按门铃没用，又打通了金俊勉的电话。  
这时笑其实不合时宜，可金俊勉还是笑了出来，吴世勋的脸色当即黑了几分，却还是把被他丢在一边的手机重新递给金俊勉，继而带着自己还没释放的欲望进了浴室。金俊勉见他关了门才大声笑出来，接通了电话听到助理抱怨“哥你怎么还不起床”，跑去开门的时候笑意都没停下来，助理进门就骂他笑得发痴，又问他吃了什么嘴巴又红又肿，最后才说给他送来新戏的本子，剧组如何导演如何合作者如何，絮絮叨叨了半天，浴室的门才被人拉开又“砰”的关上，吴世勋面色不善的走了出来。  
助理嘴都来不及合上，只结结巴巴喊了一句：“吴总”。  
吴世勋点点头，转身进了书房。助理立刻转过身冲金俊勉龇牙咧嘴，见他只是更加笑不可遏，只好气愤地离开，临走前还不忘说一句：“剧本你快点看，要给对方回话的。”金俊勉嘴上回应着“好”却压根没去碰剧本，他进了卧室，想着吴世勋被打扰而生气，自己是不是应该去讨好一番，却看见吴世勋已经换好了衣服。  
“你要走了？”  
“嗯，你在家好好看看本子吧。”吴世勋走过来，亲了亲他的脸。  
金俊勉看着他，仿佛才想起自己不过被包养的身份，差点因为这几日的过分缠绵而产生了幻想。他想和吴世勋说他不太需要这样连轴的工作，也不需要他施舍般的欢爱，他在想其实他和吴世勋之间既然都这么累，为什么还要继续呢？可一旦吴世勋的气味裹挟住他，就仿佛挟持住了他整颗心脏。  
“吴老板，”他喊吴世勋，后者的眉头立刻皱在了一起，“其实我很想放个长假啊。”  
吴世勋又退回来，安抚着摸他的头发，“这次剧本我看过了，挺好的，你好好演，等这部结束到了年底，我们去澳洲度假过年，好不好？”  
金俊勉如何说不好，他的金主温柔体贴，从不刻意为难他，只是不喜欢他罢了。  
他不该奢求太多。

金俊勉和吴世勋在一起后，甚少和圈内的人交好，经纪人过来和他谈新剧的合作时他心不在焉，等到有人做局请他们先碰头时，金俊勉才发现：崔珉豪回来了。

5  
崔珉豪是何许人？  
在毕业之前，他可以是金俊勉的好学弟、好朋友；在毕业之后，他可以是一飞冲天的新生代影帝；在酒桌重逢之前，他只是金俊勉记忆里一个开始淡化的名字。  
然而那声“俊勉哥”如同平地惊雷，霎时间在金俊勉的脑海中炸出烟火，燃烧的竟全是学生时代的轻狂岁月来。金俊勉回过头，出现在他身后的崔珉豪和记忆中并无二致，笑容热烈像是能燃烧草原，情不自禁地，金俊勉也跟着笑了出来。

金俊勉初识崔珉豪是在新生开学的第一天，他被学生会的室友拉着迎新，崔珉豪是那天他接到的最后一个新生。在仍然燥热的初秋晚上，昏黄的灯光下，崔珉豪的笑容倒像是骄阳，灼得人眼眶酸涩。  
他开口即是道歉：“对不起啊师哥，火车晚点太久了。”  
金俊勉笑着摇摇头没说什么，事实上在仍旧35度以上的室外待了一天，饶是面前的人再会花言巧语，他也不想回答。即便再不想开口，金俊勉仍被人问去了所有联系方式。在被套出专业后对方更是难掩兴奋地回到：“师哥，真的好巧，我也是表演本科班的。”  
那之后金俊勉也不懂为什么，崔珉豪迅速成为了他最大学里最亲近的人，除了上课和睡眠，他的休息时间几乎全被崔珉豪占满。金俊勉自己是没有自觉的，男生之间的相处总是伴随着玩笑般的肢体接触，直到流言在校园间弥漫，金俊勉才反应到他和崔珉豪的过分亲近。  
然而年下却在他说出自己的担忧之后仍旧爽朗地搂住他的肩：“身子正不怕影子歪，没有的事哥做什么要怕别人在背后乱嚼舌根呢？还是哥根本就是心虚，其实早就喜欢上我了？”  
崔珉豪的话问得急而虚，一年多的表演功课还没能让他纯熟的学会掩盖情绪，又好在金俊勉被他完整的搂住从而无法看到他闪烁期待的眼睛，所以也没能在他回答出“怎么可能，我又不是同性恋”之后发现眼里他黯淡下去的星光。

金俊勉租住地下室后便鲜少与崔珉豪联系，后者囿于学业也渐渐与他疏远，毕业后因着签了北方导演的戏而北上。到最后，崔珉豪也变成了金俊勉记忆里的一个名字，和曾经的室友、同学一样，尽管有再多的光环环绕着他们，也仿佛和金俊勉从未有过关联一般。  
金俊勉蓦然发现，自己的人生兜兜转转走到现在，到最后仿佛只留下了一个吴世勋。

然而崔珉豪却好像不曾改变，在重逢之后，仍然是当初的那副亲昵模样，酒席散场之后他愣是拉着金俊勉要去大学时常去的夜宵摊，说着“回来全是为了老板娘的手艺”这般的玩笑话，金俊勉拗不过他，最后还是被拉进了车里。  
学校在城郊，这一路开过去快要两个小时，金俊勉觉着尴尬，倒是崔珉豪总在说话。先是问他这几年过得如何，又说是他的忠实影迷，金俊勉的作品他都看了，最后又说起自己在北方遇到的趣事。到最后，金俊勉也觉得舒坦起来，跟着侃侃而谈。  
快到大学的时候金俊勉接到电话，来电显示正是自那日走后就没在联系过的吴世勋，接通后对方听不出情绪的声音问他：“怎么不在家？”  
“今晚有局。”想了想也没提续摊的事。  
“少喝点酒，早点回家。”吴世勋说完就挂了电话。金俊勉盯着还没来得及暗下去的屏幕出神，想吴世勋今天应该是得了闲来找他，现在回去也迟了，想发泄的吴老板自然有大把人愿意爬他的床。思及此，他也乐得和崔珉豪去吃顿宵夜，下车时更是无意将手机遗漏在了车上。  
和崔珉豪吃完宵夜已是深夜，两个人都喝了酒，最后在学校外的旅馆里开个标间，一觉到天明。  
待到第二天日上三竿准备回去时，金俊勉才发现电量告急的手机上，几十通来自吴世勋的未接来电。

金俊勉犹豫了很久，还是没给吴世勋回电话，吴老板公务繁忙，此刻也不知是否在处理什么要事。临近中午他回到2205时，才发现吴世勋的鞋还摆在鞋架上。  
卧室里没人，吴世勋在书房里安静地看书。金俊勉推门进去的时候没人出声，吴世勋扫了他一眼，就像随意看路边的陌生人一样，过后视线就落回在了书上。  
金俊勉知道他在生气，也没说话，书架上随意抽了本书，缩在了书房里的小沙发上。他昨晚睡得迟，又喝了不少酒，回来的路上就觉得头痛欲裂，此时房间里温度正好，金俊勉依在靠枕上，不知不觉间就睡了过去。  
直到他肚子实在饿得难受才醒过来。他醒来时刚巧听到自己身体里饥肠辘辘的声音，想到吴世勋还在，甚至有些不好意思起来。  
金俊勉看了眼手表，他这一觉睡得极不安稳，他朦胧的记得自己做了一个接一个的噩梦，想醒却又醒不过来。这时才发现他睡得久了，现在已经是下午1点多了。吴世勋仍然保持着看书的姿势，好像一直没动过一般。  
金俊勉的肚子又发出了一声咕哝，他尴尬地看了眼吴世勋，才发现后者也在盯着他看。两个人对视了一眼，吴世勋突然笑了。  
“饿了吗？”他合上书，坐到了金俊勉身边。  
“有点。”吴世勋笑得太过突然，金俊勉莫名觉得背后发冷。吴世勋却像没注意到他的不自然，搂住了金俊的肩：“你昨晚去哪儿了？”  
“突发奇想，回了趟大学吃烧烤。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“还不错吧，烧烤店要是也评星，怎么也是米其林三星了。”  
吴世勋笑意更浓了，“吃了一宿？”  
“没啊，喝了酒不方便回来，住旅馆了。”  
“你一个人？”  
金俊勉的冷汗沿着背脊往下流，他不舒服地扭动身体，却只被吴世勋搂得更紧，“是一个人吗？”吴世勋的呼吸吹在他的耳廓上。  
“不是，正好遇到了老同学。”金俊勉无法撒谎，既然吴世勋会问，一定是他查清楚以后才会问的。  
“崔珉豪？”吴世勋的头发蹭着他的颈窝，嘴唇游移在他宽大领口所暴露的皮肤上。  
“对，是他。”  
吴世勋没再追问了，他啃咬着金俊勉，手掌从衣摆里探进，随意抚弄着金俊勉的身体，后者在他沉默不语的挑逗里颤抖。  
吴世勋不再开口说话，金俊勉自然也不敢，只盼着这场折磨快些过去。然而吴世勋不疾不徐，只向往日一般亲吻爱抚他，甚至比平时里更加用力地讨好着金俊勉身上各处敏感带。尽管金俊勉心里万分恐惧于他这般黑色气场，仍旧被他轻易撩起了欲火。  
“硬了？”吴世勋隔着裤子摸金俊勉起了反应的部位，“这么快，昨晚没满足？”  
金俊勉在内心翻了白眼，想说又不是什么人都是同性恋，见到男人就想上的，可这番直接挑战金主权威的话毕竟不敢说出口，最后只好讨好地扭过头，别扭地去亲吴世勋的嘴角，哄着他说：“吴老板想多了，我只和你做的。”  
“哼。”吴世勋从鼻子里发出似笑非笑的声音，“是不想还是不敢呢？”金俊勉没做声，直接用吻封住吴世勋的嘴，他不明白吴世勋纠结这些问题的意义，他以为他的忠诚表现得足够明显。  
然而吴世勋却没想到轻易放过他，金俊勉的裤子很快被他脱完，勃起的性器孤零零翘着，铃口不断吐露着爱液。吴世勋不管他，又拉着金俊勉的手不让他自慰，金俊勉急得厉害，坐在吴世勋的腿上不停扭着腰。  
“很想要？”吴世勋问，金俊勉颤着点头，“想。”  
“真乖，”吴世勋嘴上夸着他，行动上却背道而驰，又不知从何处摸出一根领带，金俊勉一眼认出那正是今年生日时吴世勋送他的那条，“可是既然这么想要，就要先让老板开心对不对？”  
金俊勉无奈，又只能硬着头皮点点头，眼看着吴世勋将那根价格不菲的领带从他的根部绕起，将柱身紧紧捆住，最后还在顶端扎上了个端正的蝴蝶结。金俊勉知道自己今天有的熬了，他不争气的胃还在咕哝着提醒自己水米未进的事实。金俊勉为了使自己快些能吃上东西，只好卖力的侍弄吴世勋。  
吴世勋也听到他肚子发出的声音，笑得更是恶意：“看来那个崔珉豪对你还不够好，早饭都不知道带你去吃吗？”  
金俊勉没有反驳他是自己为了快点回家才谢绝了对方的好意，在吴世勋跟前，说多错多，他只要听从命令就好。果然化身恶魔的吴世勋直接掰过他的身体让他跪在自己两腿之间：“不好意思啊俊勉哥，家里也没有什么可以吃的，只有一根肉棒招待你了。”

金俊勉费力地吞吐着面前的硬物，吴世勋熟悉的麝香味填充着他的鼻腔，占据他的心灵。只是他用心地讨好似乎不合吴世勋的心意，男人没能沉迷情事，相反甚至游刃有余地拿起被金俊勉遗忘在一旁的小说，状似随意般翻阅起来。  
金俊勉嘴巴早已张得酸痛，然而被侍弄的人却始终一副好整以暇的模样，自然也令他感到失望。被束缚的欲望业已疲软，撸动吴世勋肉身的动作也缓了下来。后者这时却像是感知到金俊勉的携带，腾出手摸他头顶细软的头发："累了吗？"金俊勉不回答也不动作，只等着吴世勋将书扔到一旁，将他从地上拉起，按到自己腿上坐好。  
"不高兴吗？"吴世勋对着他的耳边吹气，双手握住了金俊勉半软的男根，然而这隔着布料的抚犹如隔靴搔痒，只将这层酥痒传到四肢百骸，让他情不自禁在吴世勋怀里扭动身体。"不高兴的人不应该是我吗？"说罢他狠狠捏了金俊勉的柱根一下，后者因为这突然的刺激想要射精，然而出口却被人恶意堵住，只觉得快感刺激得头皮发麻，几乎要将身下吴世勋磨穿一般扭动着。  
"很想射吗？"恶魔的声音再次响起，金俊勉控制不住点了头，又不知这恶魔诱惑自己的回答是为了什么，赶忙摇了摇头。吴世勋见他这般反悔，只觉得既好笑又好气，之前因着给金俊勉挂了一夜电话无人接听而产生的烦闷心情，在这人当着自己面前毫无顾忌时展露睡颜时竟消失的无影无踪。  
对金俊勉的气愤，最后竟全数转成了对自己的懊恼。昨夜里原本在辗转反侧之间想到的玩法：藏在沙发靠枕之后的跳蛋，刻意遗忘在床头柜的润滑剂和安全套，因着这人泫然欲泣的眼睛皆数化作烟云抛到脑后。  
吴世勋将手指放进金俊勉的嘴里，仿着抽插的动作在后者的嘴里润湿。金俊勉的舌头像蛇一般缠着他的手指，牙齿轻磕他的指节。"好好弄湿，如果你今天不想疼的话。"即使心底一片柔软，吴世勋说出的话却仍是硬邦邦的。只是这威胁倒是有用，金俊勉更加卖力地舔弄起他的手指来。  
对金俊勉而言，前戏是从未有过的漫长折磨，吴世勋的手指在他的谷道内搔刮着，男人修剪整齐的指甲带着恶意的剐弄他灼人的内壁，前面的欲望无法得到满足，他只得缩紧后穴，盼着吴世勋早些安慰他最敏感的部分，偏偏那人只顾着扩张，一副无暇顾及金俊勉的模样。  
老板不发话，他自然不敢去要求什么，只好等吴世勋压在他身上发泄够了，才蹭着对方用几乎喊哑了的声音哀求他："吴老板，求你解开我吧。"  
然而欲望被束缚得过分久了，待到真正解放时，却好像失去了高潮的能力。金俊勉看着自己硬邦邦的小兄弟，只觉得整个身体都是软的，根本没有射精的力气。一旦着急起来，就连眼眶也跟着被吴世勋揉按过的皮肤一样，渐渐染上了粉红色。  
金俊勉半天没射，吴世勋也跟着担心起来，生怕自己这次真的过分，害金俊勉染上毛病。情急之下搂着金俊勉情话像是自己从他嗓子眼里往外冒一般，又不停去吻金俊勉无意识滑落的眼泪，帮着爱抚了许久，金俊勉才射了出来。因为憋得太久，他甚至没能一次性射干净，断断续续地射了几波才逐渐疲软下来。吴世勋将他抱起来搂进怀里，金俊勉射在自己身体上的东西自然的粘在他价值不菲的衬衫上。金俊勉有意躲开，最终还是敌不过吴世勋的力气，乖顺地回抱住他，脑袋搁在吴世勋的肩膀上大口喘气。他被这样一番作弄，身心俱疲，只觉得眼皮沉重得连腹中饥饿也能战胜，思维也迟钝了许多，丝毫没想到吴世勋需要一人独处的事来。怀抱着自己的人身上尽是熟悉而安心的味道，轻抚着自己后背的手使得金俊勉毫无抵抗力地再次沉入了梦乡。  
只是朦胧中仿似听到吴世勋的一声长叹和太过模糊的"对不起"，在大梦初醒后，也不过是被当作了梦中美好的幻觉。

 

6  
金俊勉仿佛被陷入了冷战。  
距离那场过分酣畅的性事已过去月余，那日他醒后，吴世勋留给他的除了助理及时送来的一顿晚餐外，就只剩空气里残余的情欲气味。  
门铃响的时候他正因为转了一圈没有看见吴世勋而疲倦不已地坐在沙发上发呆，急促的铃声催促着他，而他因为疲惫全然无法动弹。  
最后门锁还是被人费劲打开，助理唧喳地声音在门口响起：“我的少爷，您不是在这儿坐着么，干嘛不给我开门。”金俊勉这才意识到，他似乎下意识正在和吴世勋怄气，只是后者压根没来对阵。  
助理将手上提的大小包装尽数放好，又捧着尚冒着雾气的食盒放到他手中，“吴总特意叮嘱我去买的周记，你最爱吃的，趁热吃了吧。”她扬起的笑脸像是在说一种艳羡，又絮絮叨叨介绍着刚刚提来的东西，说是“拍戏辛苦了，吴总送你的礼物”。金俊勉听了只觉得可笑，舀了口粥来吃，温热的食物滑进胃里，他那早已疼痛到麻木的器官发出舒服的呜咽。  
金俊勉觉得粥里奇怪的湿热传到他眼底，他猛地合上眼，心里百转千回了许久，那一句“吴总呢”最终还是没能问出口。

然而吴世勋却像是就此人间蒸发了一般，最开始时金俊勉心中堵得厉害，怄气得不愿去联系吴世勋。一直到近十天都没有对方的消息之后才意识到自己不过是和自己怄气。等到剧组开机他要跟着去西北，上飞机前他给吴世勋留了言，等到他带着满身风尘终于将行李铺了满地，再开机等来的则是杳无音信。  
吴世勋没有回复他。  
金俊勉看着手机屏幕愣神，直到亮起的屏幕又暗下。和他同屋的崔珉豪从浴室里走出来时还在对他念叨：“俊勉哥快去洗澡吧，这大漠里面风沙真是太大了。”金俊勉这才回过神来。  
“怎么了？”来人在他身边坐下，金俊勉苦笑着摇了摇头，“没什么，坐飞机实在太累了。”  
在那之后，他零星给吴世勋发过几次简讯，都没等到回音。刚开始他还会郁闷，到最后没事给吴世勋丢上几句话竟成了他的乐趣。  
西北大漠里实在太过荒凉，烈日下浊气袭人，金俊勉拍的古装戏，裹着厚厚的服装，没几天闷出一身痱子。  
“太热了，长痱子了。”  
吴世勋没有回复。  
过了几天他又没头没脑发了一句：“旅馆太破了，空调也破，只能开17度。”  
吴世勋没回应，等他醒来想了想又发过去：“还好有室友一起挤着睡。”  
吴世勋还是没回他。  
倒是崔珉豪越发熟练，每天洗完澡之后就爬上他的床，嘀嘀咕咕骂着剧组太小气，又骂旅馆太破，连个空调都没师傅能来修的。  
金俊勉笑着玩手机和剧组里的人聊天，崔珉豪强壮的手臂环上了他的腰，脸埋在他的后颈里，男人粗放的呼吸喷在他的发梢惹得他发痒，金俊勉笑着扭开头：“我怕痒。”  
崔珉豪不做声，聊天群里也突然陷入了沉默，金俊勉僵直着背等崔珉豪的下个动作，最后等到了是对方轻微的鼾声。金俊勉的身体松懈下来，挪开了崔珉豪放在自己身上的胳膊，起身上了另外一张床。

剧情设定在西北的戏终于拍完之后，剧组没做停留就又要赶回南方。金俊勉跟着导演磨了半天，最终让他请到了两天假。拍戏的城市和他住的地方仅隔着一个小时的高铁，他也不怕被认出，戴上帽子墨镜就直接买了票上车。  
动车上坐在他身边的女孩是个低头族，一路上都在狂刷微博。金俊勉原本只在闭目养神，没成想却听见女孩小声对着手机手机说了一句：“呀，崔珉豪和金俊勉，好像是真的呢。”  
他躲在墨镜之后的眼睛这才睁开了。  
金俊勉不爱社交网络，虽然开通了微博，但也只丢给经纪人去管理，乍一听到隔壁女孩的这番话，简直好笑到无从说起。偏偏这句话又像是在他心里扎了根，挠刺到不行。金俊勉强忍了一会，最终还是翻出手机打开许久没用过的微博，发现在自己拍戏期间助理也帮着发了几张照片，最近的一张是他和崔珉豪的合照，两个人亲昵地脸贴着脸，配字是“好久不见”。金俊勉翻了翻评论，被赞的多的都是夸他长得帅或者是期待新戏的，倒是转发里多了很多有意思的话语，金俊勉看了一会，又打开浏览器搜了自己和崔珉豪的名字。  
就这样看娱乐新闻看到了楼下，一抬眼却发现自家的灯尚且亮着，那一瞬间愉快的感觉在心底绽开，他因为记者的胡言乱语而一直紧咬的双唇之间，终于诞生了一丝笑意。  
然而等他推开门时才发现正在他家翻箱倒柜找东西的另有他人，助理听到他的动静从门后探出头来：“我的祖宗，你怎么才回来呀？”  
说不失望是假，但转念又想，这里只是他被包养的住所，在吴世勋眼里应该等同于带着钥匙的酒店客房一般，稍有区别可能只是这间屋里的床上躺着的始终是他一个人罢了。既不浪又不听话，现在还和别的演员传出同性丑闻，大概是到了他该提着行李离开了。  
金俊勉自顾自在脑海里百转千回，助理却等不了他许多，她提溜着衣服从衣帽间窜出来，“你不是应该早就到了吗？”  
“嗯？”金俊勉不解，“我动车是这个点的。”  
“我的祖宗，你还敢坐动车呢？”助理一如既往的大惊小怪，“吴总不是派了司机去接你吗？”  
金俊勉更疑惑了。助理这才一副原来你什么都不知道的表情看他，告诉他今晚是某公司的慈善晚宴，虽然不是公开的，但吴世勋点名道姓让他参加了。  
金俊勉这才意识到，原来这两天的假并不是他请来的，而是吴世勋赏他的。他觉得好笑，吴世勋为了和他冷战连参加晚宴的事都懒得通知他，又好奇如果不是自己想要休息几天，他又会想什么花招让自己最终还是出席。他在助理“你最近是不是和吴总闹矛盾”的叨叨声中换好衣服，一直到到达会场之前才在后座悠然说了一句：“你记住，我和吴总之间，没有我使性子的资格。”  
助理傻乎乎愣着看他，一句“可是”停在嘴边许久，也没有说出下半句来。

7  
金俊勉到达会场已经迟到了许久，基金会的负责人正在台上演讲，大堂里灯光昏暗不明的，他被人带着到指定的位置，尽管他已经放小了动作，却还是引起了一片骚动。金俊勉坐下时听到身后相机快门的声音，想着明日娱乐版块里他是以“耍大牌”还是“拍戏间隙仍不忘慈善”的方式出场。  
吴世勋坐在第一排，染成金色的头发在人群中极其显眼，他背脊笔直地听着发言，动情处合着众人鼓掌。“我到了。”金俊勉在桌子下面给吴世勋发信息，而后一直盯着那人的后脑勺看。吴世勋等了一会才拿出手机来看，金俊勉能想象到那人是如何皱着眉滑动着屏幕，又情不自禁去猜测他的手机一定充满了各种提示和寒暄，因为吴世勋是那么长久地看了他的手机，然后却没有回头。

晚宴正式开始后金俊勉才注意到吴世勋还带了女伴，穿着淡色晚礼服的女星却止不住满脸的春情，金俊勉看得出，尽管她努力控制着自己表情，但仍然控制不住自己的身体向着吴世勋倾斜过去。  
所以吴世勋让自己参加这场宴会的目的到底为何呢？看着他和别人在一起会让自己心生妒忌吗？  
会妒忌吗？金俊勉反问自己，其实这是早已习惯的事才对，应该不会再心生嫉妒了才对。  
金俊勉看着面前酒杯里投印出的自己的脸，扭曲不堪的眉眼提醒他嫉妒的事实。

自觉丑陋的面容让他无法平静，金俊勉强忍了很久，还是觉得胃里泛酸，起身去找洗手间。他走时没有注意，吴世勋也不在了位置上。  
等到他进了洗手间才发现吴世勋正站在洗手池前，镜子里是他面色不善的脸。金俊勉还未开口，有些犹豫是不是应该等会再进，却见吴世勋的脸似乎是因为猜到他的想法，立刻黑得更加厉害了起来。他硬着头皮进了门，又怕外人进来看到两人对峙，便反锁上了门。谁知道他走进来才发现吴世勋黑脸的真正原因——他和崔珉豪的事情正被人夸大其词地谈论着。  
金俊勉也觉得奇怪，他和吴世勋之间几年，大半个娱乐圈都知道他是被包养的，但背地里嚼舌根却似乎很少听见。他和崔珉豪的绯闻才几天不到，怎么到哪儿人人都讨论了起来。  
更令金俊勉不解的是，为何男人之间聊起这种事来，比女人还要刻薄。他闷不吭声陪着吴世勋听了一会，说的莫过于他给吴世勋戴了绿帽子，因此已经被甩，看吴世勋已经迅速包养了新的情妇，他金俊勉的演艺生涯应该也快要结束了。又说他金俊勉手段通天，刚出道就榜上吴世勋，现在又和当红的崔珉豪勾勾搭搭，还有朴灿烈都暻秀之流都与他关系交好，必然是用了什么见不得人的手段。  
聊到后来其中一人更是说起了下流话，“也不知道这个金俊勉陪睡一晚到底多少钱，老子还真想和他睡睡，也尝尝美人的滋味。”  
吴世勋早就不在洗手了，然而却也没有将龙头关上。金俊勉从他身后伸长了手去拧，贴近了才感觉到吴世勋的背在轻微的颤抖。  
金俊勉叹了口气，拉过吴世勋，又抽出纸巾为他擦干了手，整了整对方的衣摆才问道：“吴总，你在气什么呢？”  
吴世勋紧紧盯着他的眼睛，金俊勉被他盯得发怵，却还是努力笑问道：“今晚美人在侧，怎么还这么不快活？”  
吴世勋突然伸手抓住他的手腕，他嘴唇张了张，一副欲言又止的模样。金俊勉觉得好笑，心想被人污蔑的分明是他自己，怎么吴世勋却像是受了天大的委屈一般，眉头锁起，快要隆起如同山脉一般。  
金俊勉没忍住伸出了手，揉了揉吴世勋的眉心，自以为是安慰道：“吴老板可别是因为这种污言秽语而生气啊。”却没想吴世勋怒极反笑，重新抓过他的手反剪在身后，命令道：“跪下。”  
金俊勉愣了一瞬，又本能地听从面前人的命令，似乎根本不在意这是酒店某个卫生间的洗手台前，无论大理石地面被搭理得光鲜亮丽，仍然无法改变肮脏的本质。  
然而他跪得可谓心甘情愿，甚至在动手解吴世勋的皮带时，双手因为激动而颤抖。金俊勉在心里怒骂自己贱得可以，可仍然忍不住当吴世勋还是疲软状态的性器出现在他眼前时立刻张开了嘴。  
金俊勉一直告诉自己他是被吴世勋包养，他和吴世勋之间的事与感情无关，他只要做好自己的本职工作：哄金主开心就好。  
然而天可怜见，他连这点小事都好没有做好，就已经开始奢求更多了。

金俊勉废了些功夫才让嘴里的性器彻底硬起来，他能感受到吴世勋紧拽着他的头发，头皮因为对方的暴力而感到刺痛。痛楚反复提醒着他的身份，他忍受的并不是暴力，而是他的职业生涯：他是一个演员，演吴世勋情人的角色已经融入他的血脉。  
吴世勋不断地操弄着他的嘴，丝毫没有怜爱的意思，男人的顶弄次次都插进金俊勉的嗓子眼里，令他作呕，又无法拒绝。技巧在这愤怒的口交里显得十分无用，吴世勋只想发泄，金俊勉只能承受。  
没多久男人就在他湿热的嘴里泄了出来，金俊勉含着他的精液站起身去找吴世勋的嘴，被后者不耐烦地推开了。吴世勋对着镜子自顾自整理自己的仪容，倒是金俊勉被他推在一旁，依靠着洗手台毫不在意地吞咽下了吴世勋的体液，又伸出手去整吴世勋的领带，调笑道：“吴总，你的味好浓，比其他人的都要好吃。”  
吴世勋稍有舒缓的脸色又严峻了起来，他仿佛结冰的眼睛瞪着金俊勉，而后那张因为情绪而艳丽的嘴唇里吐出了两个字。  
“滚开。”  
说完他也不顾是自己要别人滚开，就自顾自开了门锁离开。金俊勉盯着他的背影看了良久，直到那人消失在了转角里，才复笑出声来。他打开水龙头狠狠洗了把脸，又大声对着一直禁闭的厕所隔间喊到：“二位，快点出来吧，再坐下去可就得便秘了！”  
说完，也不想管那些嚼舌根的是谁，明日里又会有那些传闻冒出，就此离开了酒店。

8  
金俊勉想着要学乖，便真的开始学乖。吴世勋既然让他“滚开”，他便真的听话的“滚开”了。  
金俊勉直接出了酒店，原本还想着回家休息，奈何刚走出酒店大门司机就开着车过来了，车停在他面前，车门迅速打开了。金俊勉没拒绝坐进了车里，司机问他是否要回住所，他摇了摇头直接报出了邻市的名字。眼看着司机犹豫了又说：“吴总这边没什么事了，我和他打过招呼，剧组急事我要过去。”司机这才安心，缓缓将车发动起来。  
金俊勉回到剧组安排的酒店时临近深夜，他怕吵醒崔珉豪而蹑手蹑脚，结果开了灯才发现对方压根不在屋内。一时间金俊勉竟有些失望，随即又陷入对自己的厌恶之中：分明懂得崔珉豪是应该避开的对象，又为什么要对对方抱有期待？  
简单的洗漱之后刚躺在床上准备入睡时房门却被猛地拉开，崔珉豪带着踉跄的步伐贴在墙上，手还在摸索着寻找开关。  
“啪”的一小声，最后还是金俊勉打开了灯，四目相对时，两人俱是茫然。  
“你怎么……”崔珉豪先开了口，紧接着一个声音打断了他的话，有人扑到了崔珉豪的背上，撒着娇一般捏着嗓子说：“怎么还不进去呀？”  
崔珉豪清楚地看见血色从金俊勉的脸上褪去。

金俊勉也不知道崔珉豪是怎么打发走那孩子的，后者只问了一句“哥怎么突然回来了”就溜进了洗手间，仿若这个问题他自有定夺，并不需要金俊勉来回答。等到崔珉豪再出来时，似乎酒已经醒了不少，又变成那个健气的大男孩。他挠着半干的头发羞涩地笑：“没想到俊勉哥会回来，让你看到不好的事了。”  
金俊勉也想假装什么都没有发生，打着哈哈说时间不早了赶紧睡吧。崔珉豪一脸欲言又止，最后还是沉默着爬上了另一张空出来的床，说了句“俊勉哥晚安”后便关了灯。  
“晚安。”金俊勉感觉前从未有的疲倦袭来，他合上了沉重的眼皮、

然而他睡得却不踏实，梦里吴世勋一直都在，先是他最初见面时那一眼万年的模样，又有他们一起跨年时被烟火照亮的侧脸，最后全幻化成他最后推开自时眉头紧皱的样子。那张充满煞气的脸惊得金俊勉立刻从睡梦中醒了过来，又发现自己陷入了另一个桎梏当中——崔珉豪不知何时又爬上了他的床，正紧紧将他搂在怀中。  
因着金俊勉在梦中被惊醒的缘故，崔珉豪也迷蒙地睁开了眼，问他：“俊勉哥，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”金俊勉不舒服地扭动着身子，想从崔珉豪怀里挣脱出来，没奈何背后的人力气巨大，他挣扎了一会，便发现了后者并不愿放开他的事实。金俊勉只好无奈放弃了想法，任由对方抱着，他原本想着很快就能再次入睡，结果崔珉豪却突然开口：“俊勉哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“哥现在……在谈恋爱吗？”  
金俊勉不知该如何回答这个问题，他有情人，却不可称为恋人。他可以和吴世勋上床，却不能牵手拍拖。床笫之间喊过太多遍的昵称，结束之后就被立刻抛之脑后。他思考了很久，久到崔珉豪又问他是不是已经睡着了才给了回答：“没有，我没有恋人。”  
崔珉豪随之加速跳动的心跳通过紧贴着的身体传递给了他，金俊勉脑海里突然想起了那些流言蜚语以及那个陌生女孩兴奋的语调。  
如果全世界都以为他和崔珉豪是真的，如果……仅仅是如果的话。  
“珉豪，”金俊勉打破沉默，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
崔珉豪的胳膊将他勒得更紧，仿佛这是他最后一次可以拥抱金俊勉一般要将人揉进骨血里才不会离开。金俊勉勉强转了身，黑暗里崔珉豪的双眸闪亮，折射着星光一般。  
“崔珉豪，你是不是真的喜欢我？”  
金俊勉没等到崔珉豪的回答，大男孩的眼泪正大颗大颗顺着眼角滑落下来。金俊勉凑过去，吻住了他颤抖的嘴唇。

崔珉豪疑惑着自己做了个梦，梦里他思慕多年的人柔声问他是否真的爱慕，他因着是梦境甚至大胆设想了那人带着诡谲甜香的嘴唇吻在他的唇上，湿热的舌头与他交缠，他倾慕多年的欲望尽数泄在那人滚烫的手心里，然后安心地直到天光大亮。  
这个梦太过真实美妙，使他沉溺其中不愿醒来，然而再不愿接受，也不得不承认已然转醒的事实。可怀里有人温暖的体温提醒着他并非孤身一人的事实，崔珉豪挣扎着睁开眼，映入眼帘的正是金俊勉白皙的脸，那人似乎在睡梦中并不安稳，眉心正紧皱着。崔珉豪难以置信地缩在自己怀里的人，这人的眉眼皆是造物主的杰作，每一寸都令人怜爱不已。他极轻地抚开金俊勉眉心的褶皱，看着他重新变成毫无瑕疵的金俊勉后，才安心地在他的眉心印下一吻。金俊勉似乎全然未觉被人骚扰，转了身又继续睡了。他这一觉睡得沉了，直到中午才悠然转醒过来，崔珉豪并不在房内，手机上有对方的留言，今天临时加了场戏，让金俊勉醒了就联系他。句末加上了一串的爱心和亲吻，金俊勉这才头疼地想起昨晚他发的疯，手机被甩在一边，他觉得他才是那个宿醉的人。  
金俊勉找导演请假，原本是为了回家取些衣服，虽然这本就是交代助理就会安排好的事，但原本就存着和吴世勋见面的私心而决意自己回去。结果虽是见到了吴世勋，却感觉会是最后一面，就连最后的再见都没来得及出口。思及此金俊勉觉得自己可笑，明明心存了和吴世勋和好的心思，又怕是吴世勋早已厌倦了自己，如此矛盾，不像男人。  
因为和吴世勋的矛盾，自然是没有取到衣服，南方里已经开始转凉，早晚冷得可以，金俊勉在床上磨蹭了半天，最后还是独自找了商场，买了几件过秋的外套。等到他再回到酒店大堂，就看见崔珉豪垂头丧气的脸，却因为一见到他的缘故，再次闪亮起来。  
金俊勉于心有愧，陪着笑脸走过去，“怎么在这里坐着？”  
“我在等哥回来。”崔珉豪伸手想要牵住他。  
金俊勉躲开了。  
“俊勉哥？”  
“珉豪，回去再说吧。”  
治愈情伤的最好方法是开启一段新恋情，太多的爱情故事告诉金俊勉这个道理，然而金俊勉在心里问自己：你真的可以放弃吴世勋吗？  
他也没法办给自己回答。  
然而崔珉豪在房门关闭后将他搂入怀中，后背传来男人火热的体温，崔珉豪含着哭腔的声音说：“俊勉哥，我是真的很喜欢你啊。”  
金俊勉点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“珉豪，我也喜欢你。”他声音细微，难以辨清，“作为我的弟弟而言。”  
崔珉豪的手松开了他。

和崔珉豪相比，金俊勉自认演技着实略逊一筹。那一日他拒绝了崔珉豪之后，后者竟能像无事人一般，依旧如常与他互动。只是夜里不再腻歪着金俊勉要和他同睡，金俊勉本就觉得两个大男人抱着睡觉着实奇怪，他和吴世勋欢好之后，再各自清洗干净，沾上枕头就能睡着，根本没有过分亲密的时候。他虽说不贪睡，却总比吴世勋起得晚，多数时候他睁眼时，床上就只剩他一个人。偶尔他从噩梦里惊醒，翻个身去看着吴世勋的背影时我会想：如果他们换个位置，是不是也能尝尝被拥抱的甜蜜？  
这般故作呻吟的感伤，也不过在那人睁开眼后便烟消云散了。本就不属于自己的人，何必多费那些痴想妄图占有呢？  
金俊勉离组的时候已经时至秋末，和同僚作别时或多或少总有些感伤，唯独崔珉豪笑得如同秋阳一般暖人，金俊勉被他揽入怀里，听见他细声道别：“俊勉哥，我会等你的。”  
金俊勉苦笑了一声，没说话，只是拍了拍崔珉豪的背脊以示了解。回程的车上他一直都在想：其实感情这回事挺可笑的，单方面付出感动的永远是自己，而不是你爱的人。

9  
年末到了，金俊勉之前参演的电影也在岁末上映，他又重新跟着上个剧组跑宣传。他隔了许久又联系了金珉锡，回A市时暂住在了他哥家，又托着他哥帮他租间房子。金珉锡去机场接他，看着他轻装简行的只拖着个行李箱，一句“你和吴世勋怎么了”最终还是没问出口。  
金俊勉感谢他哥的体谅，他还记得上次和金珉锡见面，说着自己不求爱情的可怜心情，然而半年还没过去，竟生出点物是人非的情绪来。他私下里又请了助理，他仔细想了想之前的工作竟然全是吴世勋一手操办的，他那个生活助理，与其说是他的助理，倒更像是吴世勋的暗哨。金俊勉一时犯脾气，直接把助理的号码拉黑，自以为能清净几天。  
结果三天后录综艺的现场就被人抓个正着，助理拉着他几欲落泪：“我的小祖宗，你又耍什么脾气呢？”  
金俊勉拉开她的手，还是笑着说：“谢谢这几年的照顾，不过你被解雇了。”  
助理更加着急：“您别这样，我回去和吴总没法交代呀。”  
“不用怕的，”金俊勉安慰她：“吴世勋不会在意的。”  
录节目时他向来不爱出头，倒是之前他和崔珉豪的同性绯闻闹得厉害，平日里他躲在剧组不出现，八卦心起的媒体抓不到他，更是不会放过这个机会。却也不问的那么明确，只说他在社交网络发的图，又问何时起竟和崔珉豪关系如此亲密了。  
金俊勉自认无愧于心，也大方吐露和珉豪是大学校友，众人这才知他母校为何。往日里他除了拍戏便藏在“金屋”里同吴世勋合欢，偶尔参加活动也不抛头露面，个人资料透露甚少。现在他大方吐露，又有他和吴世勋分道扬镳的消息传出，节目组自然不放过挖料的机会。又问他再跨年就要28了，现在感情状况如何？  
台下助理给他使眼色，示意他敷衍了事。然而金俊勉胸中有闷气想要舒缓，反而举起话筒似是回忆，直到台下起了哄了才说：“其实很久之前是交过女朋友的，不过那都是陈年往事了。”  
“哦！”主持人起哄：“现场的姑娘们有机会了。”  
金俊勉笑得温柔，打断了主持人：“既然问到了这个问题，我倒是有个故事想要分享。  
“之前我同人一起去看陈奕迅的演唱会，他唱了一首歌，唱之前他说：因为歌词太伤感，所以我都很少唱的。当时我便想是怎样的歌。后来听到他一直唱勉勉，我就对同我一起听演唱会那人说：你看这场听得很值呀，Eason都说很少唱的歌，却唱给我听啦。可能是他太沉迷于音乐吧，当时并没有回答我。后来我回去听了这首歌，才知道原来歌词里一直在唱的是绵绵。‘从来没爱你，绵绵。’我觉得这首歌大部分都像是在写我，唯独这一句，是写的他。”  
这期节目播的时候金俊勉特意去看了，不出意外的，这段爆料并没有播出来。然而有好事者在网上放了录的视频，他看见了自己的脸，顾影自怜得近乎可笑。又在热评里看到了一张面容模糊的照片，他却一眼就认出了那被埋在人群中的正是他自己，他旁边的，是一脸不耐的吴世勋。

年末总是伴随着各式颁奖典礼，金俊勉出道几年，只在某次大热剧的影响下提名过一次，最终也没抱得什么奖杯回家。这一年他没什么叫座的作品，自然与颁奖无缘。虽然收到不少邀请，但都被他回绝。没有工作，加上室外湿冷，他倒是乐得清闲，整日里窝在家里看看书，就连健身房都去的少了，只在家里做做基础运动。金珉锡出差一周再回家时，就不得不接受自己曾经整洁的家已被金俊勉改造的事实：外卖盒子堆积在垃圾桶里，沙发上造起了衣服山，金俊勉从“垃圾堆”里抬起脸和他打招呼，喊着“哥”的时候，金珉锡觉得连他都是脏的。  
整整三个小时金俊勉都被关在卫生间里，直到金珉锡大汗淋漓地推开门，如同地狱罗刹一般喊他的名字，金俊勉才哆嗦着站起来，讨好道：“哥，我错了。”  
“你再这样就给我滚回去住，不准在赖在我家了。”  
金俊勉急了：“哥，我还有什么地方可以回呀，你的家就是我的家嘛。”  
金珉锡毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，“你没有地方回？你可别告诉我楼下那辆车不是接你的。”  
金俊勉疑惑，跑去阳台看楼下，金珉锡家楼层不高，他立刻认出了那辆吴世勋的座驾。不知何时靠在车门边人却不是司机，而是吴世勋本人。  
金俊勉立刻撤回了房内，迅速拉上了窗帘。  
“怎么了？”金珉锡问他，他慌张地摇头，又反问金珉锡：“你看见车外站着的人了吗？”  
“没呢，没人站在车外。就是路过楼下的时候被人喊住了，说如果今晚的颁奖礼你改变主意的话就下去。”  
金俊勉听闻更加惊讶，看了眼时间，早已过了晚上8点，他又不能责备什么，毕竟即使金珉锡一进门就告诉他吴世勋等在楼下，他最后还是会选择不出席。然而他心底里却生出了尖利的钩子，直勾得他重新拉开窗帘，向楼下望去。  
“如果想见的话，下去见就好了。”金珉锡说他。  
很想念吗？金俊勉在心里问自己，如果不是今晚吴世勋的突然出现，他曾和吴世勋在一起生活过这件事情就已经仿佛上一世的事了。他的生活充实也好，空虚也罢，至少没有一个名为“吴世勋”的存在来困扰他的心，然而当吴世勋真实地出现在他面前时，即使只是昏黄路灯下的一个剪影，即使他根本看不清低着头那人的表情，吴世勋也在控制着他。  
金俊勉在心里暗骂自己犯贱，却又实在好奇吴世勋这一日突然出现在楼下的原因。又在心里生出些不好的迤逦幻想来：吴世勋来了几次？他在楼下待了多久？  
他又究竟意欲何为？

假使他是观众，在影院里看见主角如此犹疑不决，定会大骂一声“垃圾剧本”然后丢下爆米花起身离开。奈何这剧情真实地发生在他身上，他自觉还是尚有迷恋，在名为“吴世勋”的迷宫里打转，不知何时才有出路。  
金珉锡看他伤春悲秋的样子实在不忍，好心将他拉回沙发上坐好，又开了电视来分心，却恰巧看到今夜颁奖礼的直播，明明同是圈内的人，金俊勉却看得迷惘，不知自己竟身在何处，为何没同处于那一片纸醉金迷的镜花水月之中。

10  
在金俊勉许久未归又曾经称之为“家”的2205室里，唯一一座被他安放的奖杯正是来自这个颁奖礼。国内乱七八糟的各种颁奖名目繁多，虽然不是什么含金量十足的颁奖礼，然而金俊勉头回受邀，高兴地一直坐在沙发上看邀请函。吴世勋回来时看见的就是他这般天真的模样，忍不住过来揉他头顶柔软的发，“什么事开心成这样？”   
金俊勉将邀请函递给他看：“也有颁奖礼邀请我了。”   
现在回想起来，那时候吴世勋笑得极有深意，然而金俊勉却未注意，只是在那人将卡片扔至一旁时搂住他的脖子，兴致勃勃地献上自我。   
参加红毯的套装是吴世勋为他挑选的，跟着之前与朴灿烈一起合作的剧组走红毯，粉丝尖叫“朴灿烈”的名字几欲冲破天际，而他则是连镁光灯也甚少关心的新人配角。   
金俊勉倒不甚在乎这些，只觉得走红毯的经历实在让人快活。朴灿烈扯着他的衣领让他“矜持”一些，告诉他以后他走红毯的机会只多不少。朴灿烈自然没有说错，金俊勉背后是投资人吴世勋，到如今即使只报出金俊勉的名字，每一条重新铺就的红毯也都希望他能踏足。   
只是金俊勉厌倦了罢了。 

吴世勋自然也会到场，也定然不会独自到场，挽住他手臂的是影后竞争者之一，金色的礼服衬托得女星既高贵又艳丽，站在吴世勋身边，除了一对璧人，倒再也找不到更好的形容词了。   
金俊勉彼时还会嫉妒，朴灿烈又知晓他和吴世勋的那层关系，十分体贴地拉着他说话，然而金俊勉也控制不住自己眼神飘向吴世勋。这层关系里，他如履薄冰，谨言慎行，分明就是不快乐，却又安慰自己其实可以得过且过。   
也就是这句“得过且过”，他日复一日，年复一年的安慰自己，听到最后已经麻木，却生出了反抗的心来。   
而这一日他还是欢喜的，他爱慕吴世勋，虽然会因为对方忽略他的存在而伤心，但那人的一个背影都能让他心满意足。   
朴灿烈皱着眉看他假装不在意地偷看吴世勋，就偷偷给对方发简讯：“你现在回头的话，就能看见一尊名为‘金俊勉’的望夫石。”   
“不可激进。”吴世勋回复他。   
朴灿烈撇着嘴觉得没意思，转身逗弄起一旁的人去了。  
金俊勉乐得清闲，更是毫不在意地盯着吴世勋的背影看起来。当舞台上传来自己的名字时，他更是愣在了原地，“怎么了？”金俊勉看着屏幕里突然出现的自己的脸，扬起微笑，小声问一边的朴灿烈怎么了，朴灿烈也不明说，只回答他是吴世勋特意为他准备的新年礼物。  
待到颁奖者说出名头又喊出他的名字时，金俊勉更是不忍苦笑，什么“最具潜力发展新人奖”，这劳什子的奖项突然冒出来，又突然砸在他的身上，直把金俊勉砸得晕晕乎乎。心里既怪吴世勋没有提前告知他又因为这人莫名给自己强塞了个奖而感到甜蜜。  
他站在领奖台上憋了半天硬生生挤出了五句获奖感言。台下有人在笑，他听得见，笑他手中捧着的玻璃奖杯来路不正，他将求救一般的眼神投向台下，却发现吴世勋并不在他原本的位置上。  
失望突然侵袭了他，如同一盆冰水兜头浇在他火热的心上，那颗心脏因为这骤冷而剧烈收缩着，痛得他眼眶也跟着发红，几乎要落下泪来。  
金俊勉失魂落魄地走下台，然而刚拉开幕布，就被人拽住了手腕。

吴世勋将他推倒在墙上，他倒是情绪激动，下手没了轻重，金俊勉背撞到墙上生疼，一句惊呼就在嘴边时吴世勋霸道不讲理的吻就疾风骤雨一般落在了他的唇上。金俊勉抵着他的胸膛想推开压在自己身上的人，然而对方却嫌他手碍事一般直接扭转着抵在了头顶上。金俊勉担心会被人撞见而无法投入，吴世勋吻了一会似乎发现了他的情绪，这才软声安慰道：“别害怕，不会有人来的。”他说的笃定，金俊勉自然地就信他，张开嘴回应起这个吻来。  
吴世勋舔着他口中的敏感带，又勾着他的舌尖痴缠。金俊勉被吻得晕头转向，腰也软得几乎站不起身，全靠着吴世勋搂着才勉强支持。到最后他整个人都挂在了吴世勋身上，身体分明软得像是能化成水，分身却火热地想要挣脱衣物的禁锢。  
吴世勋坏心地去摸他的裤裆，调笑着问他：“是拿奖了的原因吗，怎么兴奋成这样？宝宝，你知不知道你裤子都湿了。”  
金俊勉咬着嘴唇摇头，却忍不住自己耸动腰的动作，更是大胆地抓过吴世勋的手直接放在臀部，“你揉揉我。”他祈求道。  
吴世勋见他难得如此主动，自然知道他情动不已，虽然巴不得将人就地正法，又顾虑毕竟还在后台，只有幕布遮挡确实太不安全。最终还是牵着人手带到了化妆间里，刚锁上门就又立刻吻在了一起。  
金俊勉比他性急，像是要回报吴世勋送给他的礼物一般匆忙地解开吴世勋衬衫的扣子，顺着对方消瘦的下巴一路吻到对方健壮的胸口。吴世勋虽然比他小上几岁，身体却比他更像是成年人。再由着这一身健美的肌肉吻到下半身，他跪在吴世勋面前，抬起脸笑问：“老板，需要服务吗？”  
吴世勋今夜却志不在此，他拉起金俊勉，带着人到化妆台前，让人趴在了桌面上。“自己脱衣服。”他给了指令，金俊勉立刻解开了自己的衣扣。  
昂贵的西服外套被随意地丢弃在地上，衬衫被解开，褪直肩胛骨处，领带将金俊勉的手反绑在背后，下身则是被脱得一丝不挂。他一条腿跪在椅子上，一条腿架在桌面上，两瓣臀肉被分开，粉红的穴口暴露无遗。金俊勉毫无支点可言，整个人只能依在吴世勋的臂弯里，那人也是坏心，一只手撸动着金俊勉挺立的欲望，一只手不断抽插着金俊勉的嘴，让他好好将手指弄得更湿一点。  
早已经习惯同性情事的金俊勉自然不能被轻易满足，前端不断得到安抚也无济于事。肉棒越是快乐，肉穴就越是痛苦。下身那张贪婪的嘴不断张开着，急切地需要吴世勋的进入。  
吴世勋倒是不急，他边是逗弄着那可爱无比的性器，边咬着金俊勉的耳朵调笑他：“俊勉哥，你真是太好色了。”  
金俊勉摇着头不承认，却只让吴世勋笑得更加厉害：“怎么没有呢，你看看你这里，”大手揉捏着金俊勉胸前的乳粒，“原来只有那么一点大，现在却可以挺成这样呢。还有这里，”手又重回那根因为失去抚摸而“流泪”的柱身，“原来也可以胀大成这样呢。”  
他满意地看着金俊勉整个人因为欲望和羞涩而变成粉红色，这才开口问道：“俊勉哥，今天你是主角，刚得了奖，高兴吗？”  
“高……高兴。”  
“那想要什么奖励吗？”他暗示般顶了顶金俊勉的股缝，饥渴的肉穴立刻敏感地收缩起来。金俊勉立刻明白了他的意思，更加讨好地回答道：“想要世勋你操我，要世勋的大肉棒填满哥哥的身体。”  
吴世勋这人就是斯文败类，金俊勉越说些作践自己的话，吴世勋就越兴奋。果然吴世勋立刻将半湿的手指插进他的蜜穴里，匆匆一番扩张之后就将自己全部埋进了金俊勉的身体里。  
金俊勉透过镜子看他们俩的脸，吴世勋闭着眼沉迷性爱，汗水沿着他的鬓角往下滑落，合着他苍白的皮肤竟是一种异样的色情。  
再看看他自己，他不爱自己被人摆弄模样，却也不得不承认， 正因为摆弄他的人是吴世勋，因而他的眼睛里只有情，没有悔。

11  
那日吴世勋突然出现在金珉锡楼下之后，金俊勉就变得更加沉默寡言起来，金珉锡怕他一人闷出毛病来，特意请了假说是要陪他．谁知全俊勉反倒意外起来，问怎么天天都在家里，金珉这才发现金俊勉每天不止发呆，还是有做些正经事的。  
“所以你真的要走吗？”这日里金珉最终还不住好奇心问了出来。金俊从德语课本里探出头出头来：“不过只是去面试，还不知道能不能行呢。“”  
原是金俊勉在三个月前向瑞士一所表演提交了申请，从那时起已经开始了语言学习。虽然最廾始只是抱着试试的心态，但得到面试通却时仍然在他可闷的内心里掀起了涟漪：如果可以离开这座城市，也许也可以离开某些记忆、某个人。

金俊勉久违的接到吴世勋的电话，他耵手机上显示的名字出神，反应过来应该去接时手机了没声响。他本就没打算回电，没成想没隔几秒，手机铃声又催命一样响了起来，他这次反应迅速，立刻接了起来，  
吴世勋冷淡的声啻从听筒里传来：“为什么没接电话？”  
这甚至连疑问句都算不上，只是公式化的告知金俊勉他没接电话便是他的错，并且不允许这件事的再次发生。金俊勉没找理由，吴世勋确实也不需要他的理由，因为对方立刻就跟着问道：“你现在在哪儿？”  
“在家呢吴总。”他也理所当然的回笞，不出所料的听到电话那头发出一声不满的轻哼：“你自己的家还是你和崔珉豪的家？”  
金俊勉这才意识到对方这是兴师问罪来了，然而他又觉得可笑，也不知这笑意从何而来，就真的笑出了声，  
“你笑什么？”金俊勉光听声音都可以想象到吴世勋的黑脸，“没什么，吴总，我在自己家呢。”  
“金俊勉，我现在在2205.”  
这又是在暗示什么呢？金俊勉想，那个他几乎半年没有回去过的空屋，是吴世勋以为的“他的家”吗？  
“你在什么位置，我让司机过去接你。”  
“吴总。”他不知从何而来的勇气打断吴世勋的话，“是你让我滚开的。”  
沉默在电波中传递，最后还是吴世勋先开了口：“金俊勉，你什么意思？”  
“吴老板让滚就滚，让我过去就过去，请问，我是您养的一条狗嘛？”  
吴世勋没有回答，半晌之后金俊勉听到了对方的声音，“你有半个小时的时间回到这里。”说完便只有忙音传来。  
金俊勉看那仍然闪烁在屏幕上的名字，忍不住嘲笑起自己：或许他天生命贱，就爱做吴世勋脚边的一条狗。

等真正到了楼下，金俊勉心中才生出一丝怯意来：也不是怕吴世勋会有什么过激行为，倒是怕自己，真是呼来唤去，见到对方的脸就无法离开。  
现在熟悉的门廊前，他突然生出些物是人非的情绪来，莫名就回想起了他第一次被带到这栋楼时的情景。  
那时他和吴世勋也不过刚好上大半年，那段时间里，吴世勋带着他跑遍了市里的各种酒店，试过了各式房间，金俊勉可以说出哪间酒店的蜜月套房最有情趣，又是哪一间的夜景最好。后来吴世勋向他提出想去他住的地方看一看，金俊勉自得其乐的心里突然意识到他和吴世勋之间的鸿沟。  
他住在市郊最老旧的出租屋里，和室友共享60平不到的空间。公共走廊的灯总是年久失修，借着手机的闪光才能不被高低不一的台阶绊倒。他不想让吴世勋知道他的窘境，然而对方汗津津的身体搂着他的，笑着露出了虎牙，用甜蜜的声音蛊惑他：“想要去俊勉哥的家里看看。”  
他求着室友出去住一晚酒店，房间钱自然是他出。等着吴世勋那辆豪车开进这老旧的小区，吸引来半大不小的孩童围观时，他甚至担心起他们会划破吴世勋的车。  
二世祖从车上下来时眉头紧锁，金俊勉赶忙迎上去：“要不你还是回去吧？”  
吴世勋摇了摇头，“只是没有想到这么不好停车罢了。”说着便让金俊勉带他上楼。好在下午的日头正好，哪怕是常年背阴的楼梯间仿佛都变得敞亮了许多。金俊勉让吴世勋小心台阶，对方却还是被绊了一下，他回头去看，才发现吴世勋还是带着他那副墨镜装酷。  
“我说吴老板，”金俊勉哭笑不得，“这里没有狗仔，你就不能让自己看清点路？”  
谁知吴世勋非但没有摘下墨镜，相反却向着金俊勉伸出了手：“既然知道台阶不平，你为什么不能牵着我走？”  
金俊勉的脸腾地变红，吴世勋毕竟比他小上几岁，在金俊勉看来，虽然已经在继承公司做实绩的路上，却又总在不经意间暴露出孩童的一面来。他感谢这密不透风的楼道，也感谢吴世勋不愿摘下的墨镜，好使他没将自己的窃喜暴露无疑。  
最终他还是牵住了吴世勋的手。狭窄的楼道并不能使他们并肩而行，这样的牵手反倒增加了上楼的难度，但吴世勋冰凉的掌心握在他因为紧张而发烫的手中，却让他产生了莫名的安心。

进了屋吴世勋才最终摘下了眼镜，金俊勉看见他眼下青色的黑眼圈和一脸倦容，以为没见的日子里吴世勋忙着工作太过辛苦，连忙给他倒水又让他坐进沙发里给他按摩放松。  
那杯水直到吴世勋离开也没有被碰过，按摩到最后已经全盘变了意味。他们从沙发辗转到金俊勉那张狭小的单人床上，旧式的弹簧床垫随着他们的频率而发出吱呀的呻吟。金俊勉挣扎着伸出手想要拉上窗帘，却被吴世勋的长臂拽回，十指紧扣着，他在他耳边说：“宝宝，这里没有狗仔，不用害怕的。”  
在这之前的所有次都像是你情我愿的约炮，从这一句话开始，就多了点偷情的滋味来。吴世勋像是尝了腥的猫，偏爱上的金俊勉那张吵闹不停的床，来这个狭小的出租屋愈发轻车熟路。某一日里他灵光乍现地要来金俊勉家，后者问过室友暂时不在以后两人轻车熟路的摸上了床。没料到做到兴起时听到门锁的动静，金俊勉慌张着去反锁房门，就听见室友从玄关处慢慢逼近的声音：“俊勉哥，在家吗？”  
吴世勋却欺身过来，将他压在了门板上，直接重新埋进了金俊勉的身体里。  
室友敲动着金俊勉的房门，见没人回应，又嘟囔着“在睡觉吗”，就踢踏着拖鞋回了自己的房间。他永远也不会想到，正隔着那一扇薄薄的木板门，他的室友正被人摆弄得几欲落泪。

就这样在酒店和出租屋内又度过了几个星期，吴世勋将他带到了这个小区，这扇门前。  
金俊勉看着他拿钥匙开门还不解地问：“吴总，这是你家吗？”  
“不是。”吴世勋从口袋里掏出另一串钥匙放到金俊勉手中，“这是我们的家。”

12  
金俊勉还在包里翻找着钥匙，几个月没有回过这里，他甚至不确定钥匙还在不在他身上。门就在此时被拉开，吴世勋黑着脸像是尊魔头一般看着他。金俊勉有些发怵，硬着头皮打招呼道：“晚上好啊，吴总。”  
吴世勋点点头：“先进来吧。”  
如果不是门牌号确实是2205，加上屋内坐着的吴世勋，金俊勉几乎不敢相信这是他曾经住了三年多的房子。他熟悉的暖黄色家居被冷淡的金属灰色取代，金俊勉吃惊地张开了嘴，好半天才找回自己的声音：“吴总，如果真的这么厌烦我的话，何必还要我再回来自取其辱？”  
在他想来，吴世勋之所以会改掉装修，不过是因为不想再在这屋子里看到他的痕迹罢了。可吴世勋却在听到他的话后眉头紧锁，口气生硬道：“你在胡说些什么？先过来坐下。”  
金俊勉不情愿地在小沙发上坐下，吴世勋盯着他不说话，没办法，他还是会担心吴世勋会生气，最终还是挪动屁股坐在了吴世勋身边。  
吴世勋的胳膊立刻如蛇一般缠上了金俊勉的肩膀，久违的肢体接触只让金俊勉更加紧张起来，他的背挺得笔直。吴世勋见他没有反抗，更是欺身过去，埋首在金俊勉的肩窝里。  
许久未见，吴世勋新剪了头发，原先衬得他花美男一般的刘海没了踪影，短发却显得他更加俊郎起来。粗硬的发烧挠刺着金俊勉敏感的脖子，他痒，却又无法动弹。  
吴世勋满足于他的乖顺，像只猫一般用脸蹭他的皮肤，闷在他颈窝里的声音透过骨骼传进金俊勉的耳朵里：“宝宝，我好想你。”  
这六个字如同魔咒一般令金俊勉变得僵硬，连大脑思考的速度都变得迟钝起来。随着他的放任，那原本只是撒娇一般的揉蹭开始变了意味，吴世勋的嘴唇印在了他的皮肤上。  
金俊勉感觉一个激灵，直觉地推开吴世勋。  
被他推开的人一脸惊愕，金俊勉乍看到他这样的表情，第一反应就是道歉。但那句“对不起”还没有说出口就被他吞回了腹中，如果这时候先服软的话，那最后他一定会和吴世勋重修旧好，他太熟悉他自己，也太熟悉吴世勋对他的影响力。而被他推到一边的吴世勋见他半天没来劝慰自己，实在有些火起，转念又想今天他找金俊勉并不是为了吵架。他原以为金俊勉跟他怄气，也不过就是几天时间罢了，未曾想对方就真的狠得下心不来找他。他原本只是等的，可等到最后也开始负气，最后就像是一场没曾开局的赌局一般，看看谁能磨得过谁？  
可吴世勋架不住自己想他，偷着去剧组看了好几次金俊勉。又不好大张旗鼓，就换了车跑去剧组里，偏偏又能看到金俊勉和崔珉豪交好的场景，心里又是酸涩到不行，小孩子心性发作，调转车身又要回家。一路上气自己不争气，被金俊勉玩弄在鼓掌之中，自己明明思念得要命，那个人却没事人一般还和他的竞争者同居一室。等回到家又觉得自己奇怪，他投资的电视，他的情人，到头来为什么又是他灰溜溜地独自回来。前一夜为了能够去见金俊勉而熬夜加班的困倦全化作满腔委屈。他越想越憋闷，怒从胆生后砸了不少装饰品。  
原本想着等金俊勉拍完戏之后再好好摊牌，却没料到对方即使早已离组也并不回家，就连助理都被他辞退，吴世勋这才意识到金俊勉是真的想要退出他的生活。  
或许也好，他眼眶酸涩地安慰自己：也许金俊勉离开了也好，他也不喜欢自己总是被金俊勉左右着心情。  
可就算这般想了，到最后还是发现不过是自欺欺人，他派人去查金俊勉的行程，最后找到了金俊勉暂时的住所。颁奖礼那天自然不是他第一次去金俊勉的楼下，也不是最后一次，可是他自然不会对金俊勉说“我在你的楼下等你”这般蠢话，也没道理闯进别人的家里要人。但也只有那一次他看见了金俊勉从窗后偷摸探出来看他的脑袋，只一眼罢了，就又缩回到他的保护色里。吴世勋却能看出金俊勉瘦了，头发也长了不少。他突然意识到，金俊勉和他记忆中那个人相比，开始变得不一样了。  
就像现在，他从没想过金俊勉会推开他。

吴世勋的脸色开始发黑，他像是强忍着怒气一般问到：“金俊勉，你到底要闹到什么？”  
金俊勉原本还在担心吴世勋生气了该如何应对，却在听到这句话之后，胸中积郁的那口气消散了个无形，他不怒反笑，反问道：“吴总，您是不是弄错了，你和我之间，有我闹的权利吗？”  
“那你现在是在做什么？”  
“吴世勋，我只是想做我自己而已，有什么错吗？”  
吴世勋被他问得莫名，“你一直都是你自己。”  
“是吗？”金俊勉笑得讽刺，“一直以来你让我往东我绝不往西，你让我滚我就滚了，你让我回来我又回来了，我就是你脚边的一只哈巴狗罢了。然而今天，就在刚才我突然明白了，我为什么非要做一只狗呢？”  
他笑得狂妄，完全没有平日里乖顺的模样，吴世勋心里生出实体的恐惧来，却仍然摆出色厉内荏的假象来：“金俊勉，你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，我来只是想和你说再见的。”  
吴世勋立刻站起身，激动地握住了金俊勉的手：“什么叫和我说再见？嗯？金俊勉！对你予取予求，你还有什么不满足？”  
“予取予求？吴世勋，我取了你什么？”金俊勉懒得遮掩自己的厌烦，冷着脸反问道。  
吴世勋却像被他的问题抽空了全身的气力，反常的在他面前跪下，扶住了他的膝盖，用从未有过的这般认真的眼神去看他的眼睛，回答道：“我的爱。”  
说完他挺直身体去吻金俊勉的唇。  
金俊勉躲开了。

 

13  
吴世勋的身体僵直在半路上，不可置信地看着金俊勉，他面前的人倔强地扭开脖子不愿看他。在吴世勋的记忆里，金俊勉鲜少有这样和他置气的时候，朴灿烈说他运气好，找到的人相貌好也就罢了，就连脾气也一顶一的好，说起金俊勉迷恋他的模样，就忍不住揶揄起他来。吴世勋在朴灿烈面前不必摆出高管的架势来，自然笑得眉眼都挤在了一起，就连整颗心都像泡在了蜂蜜水里一般。  
然而现在他尝试着去找金俊勉的眼，却发现对方始终梗着脖子扭头不愿看他。金俊勉的视线在空气中飘飘荡荡，没个着落。吴世勋凝望他无可挑剔的俊美侧面，想不明白为什么他和金俊勉之间会变成这样。

吴世勋前几日去见参加朴灿烈组的局，他刚从车上下来就有人迎了过来，他走近了才看清朴灿烈的脸：对方头发又长又卷，刘海几乎遮住了眼睛，又在脸上架了大框架的眼镜，将脸遮了个严实。他刚想奚落两句对方，谁知朴灿烈对他倒是毫不在意，直问他：“俊勉哥呢？”  
吴世勋的脸色当即黑了，朴灿烈尚算有些良心，打着哈哈将他往包厢里带，直到落座了才又问：“俊勉哥不来吗？”  
吴世勋黑着脸不回答，他就一脸遗憾地对坐在一旁的人：“没办法，这我也请不到人，就连我们小吴总也不给面子把人带来。”  
吴世勋这才注意到坐在对面从未见过的陌生面孔，朴灿烈略一引荐，吴世勋便想起那是之前和金俊勉合作过的都暻秀，后来他们之间似乎还有联系。  
都暻秀似乎有些可惜，又像是有些怀疑的目光落在了吴世勋的身上，他声音低沉充满恭敬，问出的问题却让吴世勋觉得挑衅：“真是遗憾，很久没见到俊勉哥了。他好像换了号码，也联系不上他，本以为今天可以见到。吴总，俊勉哥最近过得如何？”  
朴灿烈只当他们吵架，闹些脾气，甚至比吴世勋还要主动地揽去问题，“俊勉哥自然过得不错，我们世勋把他当成天大的宝贝宠着呢。”  
狐朋与狗友，自然有贴近的地方，朴灿烈自然不知道吴世勋私下里如何对待金俊勉，他知道的只是吴世勋为了让金俊勉开心而特意安排的奖项，为了陪金俊勉跨年而在事情最多的年末熬夜工作，为金俊勉的声名去看每一本找他的剧本……朴灿烈知道的，是吴世勋第一次见到金俊勉，就陷入了爱情。

是朴灿烈硬拽着吴世勋去了电影学院，他看中邻校校花，想借着对方校庆表演的机会告白。又因为想在对方学校大做文章，实在胆怯，便要带上三两个知交给自己壮胆。吴世勋便是那三俩之一。  
在那天前，他刚从国外回来，因着家中办白事的缘故而心情沉郁。朴灿烈最初邀请他时便被他拒绝，却没奈何斗不过对方的死缠烂打，最终还是被拉进了校园礼堂里。他始终记得那时候他因为无聊看手机而错过报幕，等到钢琴声想起再抬头去望时，入目的便是那俊美无畴的侧脸。吴世勋沉浸在音乐中，那人一曲完毕后，直接脱下了西装外套，卷起了袖口又站到了台中。从台下望上去，他长身玉立站在追光灯下，黑色的头发乖顺得放下，分明是做得成人打扮，偏偏一身少年气息。  
如果有阿波罗的话，那他此刻便是站在台上的。  
朴灿烈信誓旦旦要帮吴世勋打听到那人的消息，最后也因为告白失败而抛之脑后。  
再那之后又是几年，朴灿烈在剧组里一眼就认出了那个小配角正是那一日站在学校舞台，聚光灯下唱歌的少年。  
他自然是八卦地将这事告诉了吴世勋，却没想到第二天吴世勋就出现在了剧组里。  
为什么会这么执着呢？  
朴灿烈不明白，他问吴世勋：“如果喜欢却是相互折磨，何必在一起呢？”  
吴世勋面色不善地用手指点着手机：“可是除了他，我又能喜欢谁呢？”

而现在，金俊勉的眼神最终还是回到了吴世勋身上，他的嘴唇开开合合，吴世勋不愿听到的话语传进他的耳朵里：“吴老板，还是算了吧。”  
吴世勋不懂，金俊勉是想要这一句话就要抹去他这几年的苦心经营？他紧张地抓住金俊勉的手，那人纤细的手腕在他布满冷汗的手心里颤抖着，吴世勋不可置信地去问他：“宝宝，你这是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，吴总，我们之间一笔勾销可不可以？”  
“一笔勾销？”吴世勋怒极反笑，“我和你之间是这么容易就能算清的吗？”  
假使他能够软下口风，或者他和金俊勉之间也不会急转直下。然而他仿似质问的口吻换来同样是金俊勉的冷笑，他从口袋掏出一张卡来：“这几年我所有的片酬，接广告的收入都在卡里，吴总可以自己去查账单。我承认我在你这里被包养，你大可以报个价，也好让我知道我到底是什么价格的。”  
吴世勋听他说出这些凉薄的话，只觉得大雪将至，他整颗心，不，他整个人都冷到不行，只想借由对方的体温来取暖。  
金俊勉再一次，推开了他。  
吴世勋求他：“你要什么都可以，只要你留在我身边。”  
金俊勉告诉他：“我什么都不想要，只求能够离开你。”

14  
吴世勋记得最后那一晚自己是如何向金俊勉倾诉心意，或许是他在心里隐藏得太久太深，因此金俊勉投向他的眼神才会充满了不解和怀疑。  
那毫不掩饰的怀疑深刻刺痛了吴世勋，让他不禁反问起自己：“是了，你真的是爱金俊勉吗？”  
年少时被那人的光芒所吸引，哪怕只是一眼，都想要再见到。几年后真的再重逢时看到对方投向自己的目光，像是被人伤害惯了却又喜爱人类的动物，一副渴望被爱抚的模样。吴世勋情不自禁地被他吸引，向他靠近。金俊勉温柔的体香就在他身边萦绕时，吴世勋感觉像是找到了安宁。他伸出手，而金俊勉没有拒绝。  
在那之后，每一次他向金俊勉提出要求，对方都没有拒绝。唯独最后这一次，金俊勉告诉他：“我要走了。”  
“你要和我分手？”吴世勋仍然不愿接受这个结果，金俊勉却是冷笑着回答：“吴总，可能你有什么误会，‘分手’是情侣之间才会使用的词，我不过……”  
“我不过只是你包养的一个小演员而已。”  
没有来得及吐出的这句话实在太过自轻自贱，金俊勉说不出口，吴世勋也没有给他机会去说。他突然伸手抱住了金俊勉，将人埋进自己胸口。金俊勉可以听见自己耳边吴世勋剧烈的心跳，有那么一瞬间他在心里问自己：“为什么？”  
“为什么吴世勋的心跳这样快？”  
“为什么从他胸口传来的声音像是要哭？”  
“为什么吴世勋要对他说留下来？”  
然而金俊勉不会去自作多情，吴世勋如何会喜欢他呢？吴世勋喜欢的，不过是可以掌控他的快感罢了。

金俊勉记得的那晚吴世勋对他说的最后一句话，是已经不再激动的声音的询问：“如果真的要走的话，可以再陪我一会吗？”  
他告诉自己不该心软，就听见吴世勋慌张的声音解释道：“我什么都不做，只想你陪陪我而已。”他生怕金俊勉会拒绝，只好将手收得更紧，哪怕只多一秒，都希望能将人留在自己身边。  
金俊勉最终还是点了点头，吴世勋喜出望外，松开胳膊想去吻吴金俊勉的脸，后者再次堪堪躲开，声音里充满了不信任：“不是只是想要我陪你吗？”  
吴世勋无言，只好讪笑着回答：“对，只是陪着我就好。”可他控制不住自己去握住金俊勉的手，后者没有挣脱开，吴世勋不断下坠的心这才稍缓了节奏。  
他想找些节目来看，没成想却是在播崔珉豪的节目，吴世勋直觉想要换台，金俊勉却按住了遥控器。  
“你很在意珉豪？”金俊勉问他，“为什么？”  
吴世勋张张嘴却说不出话，他这二十几年的人生里，为了挽留金俊勉而说出的“我爱你”已是他最深刻的剖白，然而他将自己剖开，将鲜血淋漓的心放在金俊勉面前时，得到的回应却是“我不信”。他还要再多说些什么来加深自己的伤口，他不知道，最终他什么都没说出口。  
金俊勉也不去逼他，空气里静了几秒，他重新开口道：“崔珉豪喜欢我，我知道，他也和我表白过了。吴老板，你猜我答应了没有？”他抛出问题，却不等回答，“我原本是想答应的，可是我想了很久，最后还是拒绝了他。你说，吴总，崔珉豪明明那么好，我为什么这么愚蠢，还要拒绝他呢？”  
他目光灼灼，含着水光的眼凝视着吴世勋的脸，后者却不敢正视他的目光。可即便他不看金俊勉，却也无法不去听他。金俊勉温柔的声音传进他的耳朵里，“是因为，我曾经有一个喜欢的人了。”  
“那现在呢？”吴世勋鼓起勇气问他。  
“现在？”金俊勉苦笑，“现在我已经放弃了。”

吴世勋不记得最后是如何睡着的，只是当他醒时，金俊勉已经离开了。分明开着暖气的室内，他却感觉到了冷。吴世勋突然意识到，这是第一次，金俊勉在他之前离开。  
原来被人留下的感觉，是心冷。


End file.
